


Gently

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Sam, Curious Sam, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gentle Sex, Teen Sam, Voyeurism, but no real incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hot watching his father with a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Twerpy for the request!

The rattle of keys were the first indication that something was wrong. John Winchester never rattled the keys unless he was in a hurry. Sam rolled over in bed and stared at the door worriedly. It was dark, passed his lights out time, but he didn’t have to strain too hard to see the figure of a woman following John into the room.

Sam scowled and rolled his eyes in disgust, watching his father close the door and wrap his arms around her from behind. He watched his father kiss the woman's neck softly before murmuring into her ear. Sam could tell by her clothes that this was a whore, an expensive one at that.

John lead her to his bed and quickly stripped her and himself. Sam found himself curious as he watched John with the woman. His father was being very gentle as he settled her on his bed, it was unusual for the hunter who had been so rough when training his own son that morning.

Flashback to earlier that morning

“Dammit Sam get up and keep fighting! You cannot quit! If a monster knocks you down are you gonna lay there and take it?” John demanded to know.

Sam spit a mouthful of blood onto the grass and scowled up at his father. “Obviously I just did.”

John glowered and grabbed Sam by the scruff of his neck. He hauled the thirteen year old boy onto his feet and looked him dead in the eye.

“You need to get your act together Sam. I am not tolerating this anymore.” John said lowly. “I can’t have you so weak on hunts.”

Sam glared at his father. “Then leave me behind.”

John made a disgusted sound and let go of Sam. “Get the stuff in the car and start jogging, it’s a three mile run to the motel, I’ll be following.”

Sam huffed and did as he was told angrily. He jogged through rain in his too small shoes and didn’t stop once, not wanting to give John the satisfaction of seeing him weak.

Flashback ends

Sam had thought many times that his father didn’t love him and today had been one of those days. He couldn’t remember his father ever being gentle with him, and as he watched his father settle between the whores legs, he was amazed.

John very carefully set about making her feel good, light touches, soft kisses, broad swipes of his tongue on her sweaty flesh. She was keening and gasping for more before he’d even gotten to her belly button. Sam was almost impressed by his father’s skill. The man had yet to make a sound and Sam felt a warmth pool in his lower back.

Sam squirmed and allowed his hand to drift to the front of his shorts. He palmed himself and saw John doing the same. The thought made Sam bite his lip and buck lightly.

John allowed the woman to push him over onto his back, Sam watched her slide down the hunter’s body slowly. Sam had to clamp a hand over his mouth to cover the sound that escaped when the woman wrapped her lips around John’s dick and made the man moan loudly.

Sam had never heard anything like it. His father never made that husky, deep moaning sound ever, not even if he got hurt in a hunt.

“Mmm...yea….” John murmured lowly. “I like that…..harder….”

Sam’s dick twitched and dribbled out a small amount of precum. His father’s sex voice turning him on big time. Sam stroked himself in time with the bobbing of the whore’s head and he bit his fist to hide his soft sounds.

John arched off the bed and dropped back with a growl. He lifted the woman up and flipped her over onto her back. Sam watched with a dry mouth as his father quickly rolled on a condom and pressed into her.

‘Still so gentle….’ Sam thought as John started thrusting gently. ‘I wish he was so gentle all the time...I wonder if he’d be that gentle if he wasn’t hunting...’

Sam kept his hand at the same pace as John’s thrusts, gritting his teeth and wondering how John managed to be so patient and slow. The man made a growling sound and began to move faster, pounding into the woman harder. Sam’s dick twitched at every sound John made and he found himself whimpering softly into his pillow.

Sam felt his release pooling and he strained to release, but it wouldn’t come. He whined softly and John looked directly at him. John’s hips stuttered and he made the loudest, most erotic sound yet, and emptied his load into the woman. Sam found his own release and lay panting, eyes still locked with John’s.

The adults untangled themselves and dressed. The woman took her payment and left with one last kiss and a breathy thank you. Sam lay still, not sure what to do or say. John approached his bed and ran a hand through his son’s hair.

“Go to sleep Sam, it’s late.”

With that the hunter crawled into his own bed and collapsed into a deep sleep. Leaving Sam confused and uncertain.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
